


Кореш

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Police, Pre-Canon, Social Motives and Theme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Это я, медведь! Я пришел на помощь! Я буду защищать тебя в беде!
Kudos: 2





	Кореш

**Author's Note:**

> написано на челлендж, см. фик Элентари "Превед, медвед"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392295

Отныне плюшевый мишка входил в их обязательный боекомплект. С черными глазами-пуговками и голубым бантиком на шее.  
К нему и инструкция прилагалась, что говорить маленьким пострадавшим. Это я, медвежонок, я пришел на помощь, я буду защищать тебя в беде и все в таком духе.  
Надо было заучить наизусть.

Не прошло и трёх дней, как Генри Томпсон сменил бантик на черный — под цвет полицейской униформы.  
Если парень служит вместе с нами, то должен быть одет по форме, пояснил он Завадскому.  
В принципе Завадский был доволен — из-за мишки на заднем сидении Томпсон перестал курить в салоне. Обычно сидел и дымил, не отрываясь от руля. А теперь всегда аккуратно выходил, если хотелось достать сигарету, да ещё отходил хотя бы на метр.  
Нельзя же всучить ребенку в руки мишку, всего провонявшего никотином, смущённо пояснил он в самый первый раз.  
И даже когда курить хотелось просто до смерти, а выйти из машины нельзя, — Генри держался. Просто жевал фильтр сигареты, но зажигалкой не щелкал.  
Но вот с амуницией для нового напарника вышло поначалу неловко. Генри хотел похвастаться, как ловко придумал. Достал из машины, показал ребятам, а кто-то заржал: ты ему траурную ленточку, что ли, повязал?  
Генри отбрил: он у меня натурально гризли, серьезный пацан, не то что ваши сопляки с голубыми штрипками.  
Но в тот же день заехал в скромную швейную мастерскую, большой, плечистый, боком протиснулся в старую узкую дверь: полицейскую форму для моего парня сошьете?  
Позовите парня, снимем мерки, — отозвалась хозяйка, не отрываясь от машинки.  
Вот, — и стало понятно, кого этот коп прятал за спиной, — для этого моего напарника.  
Машинка перестала стучать. Женщина приспустила очки, посмотрела на мишку, которого посадили перед ней на стол. Потом перевела взгляд на заказчика: в своем уме? И давно у тебя плюшевый мишка — напарник?  
Это для детей, — набычился Генри, — если попадут в аварию или другие... неблагоприятные жизненные обстоятельства.  
Генри любил официальные формулировки. Они никогда не подводили.  
И их должен утешить мишка в полицейской форме? — с вежливым сомнением проговорила швея.  
Ну, не с траурной же ленточкой на шее? — ответ звучал резонно.  
Она деловито кивнула и зашуршала измерительной лентой в рулетке.

В новехонькой полицейской форме мишка смотрелся просто отпадно. Во всяком случае Генри так считал. Все было как полагается — от пуговок, до петличек и погонов. Только фуражку на эту круглую ушастую голову приспособить не удалось.  
Ну и черт с ней, парень и без того выглядел потрясающе — и в участке все просто лопались от зависти.  
В патруле Генри поглядывал в салонное зеркальце на заднее сиденье и подмигивал этому серьезному ушастенькому корешу.  
Завадский хмыкал и ревниво поправлял зеркальце под другим углом.

Только имя своему медведю Генри придумать не успел. Не прошло и трёх дней, как плюшевый коп пригодился.  
Им с Завадским пришлось выехать по срочному вызову — передоз, потерпевшая скончалась на месте. А в квартире оказался не только труп, но и двое живых — несовершеннолетний и малолетняя.  
Дети потерпевшей.  
Несовершеннолетний пытался укачать на руках малолетнюю, та рыдала, дралась. Генри попытался всучить ей медвежонка — давай, парень, вперед, делай свою работу — но девочка и его равнодушно отпихнула. И продолжила орать.  
Такое чувство, что она вообще не знала, для чего нужны плюшевые мишки.  
Генри даже немного растерялся. Его дочка, когда была в таком же возрасте, сразу цеплялась за своего мишку, утыкалась своей мордашкой и начинала жевать его уши. Рев затихал.  
А тут...  
Он что, в форме копа? — словно не веря своим глазам, спросил ее брат, перекрывая крик.  
Нравится? — обрадовано проорал в ответ Генри. — Держи! Это я, медведь! Я пришел на помощь! Я буду защищать тебя в беде!

Пацан вроде даже как вздрогнул. Посмотрел безумным больным взглядом на Генри, но игрушку взял.  
И позже, когда его сестрёнка уснула в автокресле, он так и сидел в патрульной машине, прижав мишку к себе.  
Ну, хотя бы пацан в этой семье знал, для чего нужны такие медведи, — выдохнул про себя Генри.  
Он снова взглянул в салонное зеркальце.  
Маленькая Хейли сладко спала, открыв рот, а Майкл вцепился в своего плюшевого копа. Словно если выпустит, случится что-то ужасное.  
Такой же круглоголовый и круглоухий — как этот самый медведь.

Следовало бы забрать его — мишку, а не Майкла — когда патрульная машина привезла их в социальный центр.  
Генри осторожно вытащил автолюльку — малышка так и не проснулась — а пацан вышел сам. Только он должен был оставить медведя в салоне машины, а он вместо этого все так же крепко сжимал его в руках.  
Генри видел эти белые худые пальцы на черной униформе и — не решился что-то сказать.  
Пацан явно решил, что плюшевого копа ему подарили. Отдали насовсем. И теперь не собирался с ним разлучаться.  
Его лицо было бледным, растерянным и ожесточенным.  
И у Генри духу не хватило приказать: а ну-ка, верни казённое имущество, малой.  
Так и промолчал.  
А потом ожесточенно щёлкал зажигалкой во дворе центра, когда закрылись двери.  
А когда охрана погнала прочь, всю дорогу до участка курил в салоне. Сигарету за сигаретой.  
Завадский только разок поинтересовался: а наш мишка как же, надо же забрать, вернуть?!  
А потом сидел молча и курил с Томпсоном на пару.

Потом, конечно, Генри написал отчёт об утрате казённого подотчетного имущества. Получил нагоняй, выплатил из своего кармана приобретение нового медведя.  
Но больше Генри Томпсон форму не заказывал, и даже голубую ленточку не менял.  
Был только один такой напарник, и он теперь нес службу, защищая пацана, которому Генри это обещал.

Когда через полгода Томпсону все таки удалось получить опекунство над Майклом Хоупом, он про то, куда делся мишка, не спрашивал.  
Пропал и пропал, ладно.  
Не рыться же в вещах, проверяя, хранит ли малой до сих пор привязанность к своему плюшевому копу.  
После центра Майк вытянулся, отощал, и взгляд был ещё более серьезным и сосредоточенным.  
Представить его с мишкой в руках Генри не мог.

***

Спустя три с половиной года, когда Генри лежал на больничной койке, прикованный к мониторам и системе дыхания — и без всякой надежды на то, что очнётся, Майкл приходил каждый день.  
Привет, медведь. Я пришел на помощь. Моя очередь защищать тебя.

А когда Майка не было, в изголовье сидел потёртый плюшевый мишка в черной полицейской форме.


End file.
